The present invention relates to a lock device for locking and unlocking a locking subject.
Vehicles that emit less carbon dioxide, such as plugin hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, are environment-friendly and have become popular. Such a vehicle is powered by a battery. When the battery drains after driving the vehicle over a long distance, the battery is recharged. Thus, the body of the vehicle is provided with a power port that is used to charge the battery. A charge cable of a charging facility is connected to the power port to supply power from the charging facility and charge the battery. The battery charging takes a long time. Thus, a charge cable lock device may be used to lock the charge cable to the vehicle body and prevent theft of the charge cable. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-081917 describes an example of such a charge cable lock device.
A lid opens and closes the power port. A switch may be used to open and close the lid. A further switch may be used to lock and unlock the charge cable. These switches take up space in the power port and increases costs.